ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: WWE NXT Clash Quotes
The list of all of the clash quotes from Raven: WWE NXT. Beron (Batman) * Colonel Buckshot: How is your back? * Beron: Never better. * Midnight Clown 1: Funny meeting you here. * Beron: Shut it, clown. * Paul Bearer (Regime Nightwing): Another criminal, Batman? * Beron: One messed up kid. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): You'll regret the day you– * Beron: Just shut up and fight. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): The Insurgency dies with you! * Beron: If you can kill me. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): You disappoint me, Bruce. * Beron: 'Cause I'm not a killer? * Zombie Boss: Zombie Boss no fear bat. * Beron: Grundy not that bright. Superman * Midnight Clown 1: Temper, temper. * Superman: No temperance with you. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): I saved this world! * Superman: Now, I'll save it from you. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): You just don't get it. * Superman: You're right. I don't. * Cyclops: You will die. * Superman: You only get to kill me once. * Brock Lesnar (Regime Black Adam): My power equals yours. * Superman: No one's does. * Big Show (Regime Aquaman): I can match your strength. * Superman: Almost. * Zombie Boss: Zombie Boss break you in two! * Superman: Not in this lifetime. Wonder Woman * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): You dare? * Wonder Woman: I do. Green Lantern * Zombie Boss: Lights not hurt Zombie Boss. * Green Lantern: Maybe this would. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): Human scum. * Green Lantern: Evil and racist. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): Like the Guardians, you're inept. * Green Lantern: Still mad they booted you? * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): I bring order to Earth! * Green Lantern: You enslave it, like Korugar. * Ryback (Yellow Lantern): I'll teach you fear. * Green Lantern: I'm a bad student. The Flash * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): When I catch you, it'll hurt. * The Flash: Well, then, you won't catch me. * Melina Perez (Regime Killer Frost): A slow, cold death for you. * The Flash: I don't do slow. * Ryback (Yellow Lantern): Good workout, huh? * The Flash: Save your breath. You'll need it. Branic (Nightwing) * Midnight Clown 1: So young, so serious. * Branic: I'm laughing on the inside. Rohak (Blue Beetle) * Colonel Buckshot: You should harden your heart. * Rohak: And become a brute like you? Lamil (Sinestro) * Midnight Clown 2: Poor, pathetic boy. * Lamil: Freaking psycho. Paige (Catwoman) * Midnight Clown 1: Shame we never hooked up. * Paige: I'll hook you up. * Midnight Clown 2: Always thought we had chemistry. * Paige: Think again. * Midnight Clown 3: Going my way? * Paige: Go to hell by yourself. Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow) * Zombie Boss: Arrow man no hurt Zombie Boss! * Oliver: Arrow man yes hurt. * Zombie Boss: Puny arrows no hurt! * Oliver: So, I'll use the non-puny ones. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): Annoying little gnat! * Oliver: Needs some ice? Your head's swollen. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): You're done, Blue Arrow! * Oliver: Think again, forehead. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): You fight with a toy. * Oliver: You fight with jewellery. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): Annoying little gnat! * Oliver: No wonder Hal hates you. * Marty Wright (Regime Sinestro): Annoying little gnat! * Oliver: Grow a real moustache. * Ryback (Yellow Lantern): Don't even need the ring. * Oliver: Don't get cocky, Ryback. * Ryback (Yellow Lantern): Don't even need the ring. * Oliver: Can I burrow it? * Melina Perez (Regime Killer Frost): I've got some frostbite. * Oliver: I got something you can bite. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): Arrows? Against me? * Oliver: Arrows against you. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): Arrows? Against me? * Oliver: I have to try. * Benjamin Satterly (Regime Superman): Just another criminal. * Oliver: Just another politician. Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:2010 Category:Fight Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes